During the construction of a deck which consists of a series of parallel aligned deck boards or planks, it is necessary to maintain uniform spacing between the secured planks. This not only provides an aesthetically acceptable appearance, but also permits rain or other surface water to drain through the deck and assist in ventilation of the structure. Current deck plank spacing techniques utilize nails, bolts, cumbersome spacing guide devices or merely the eyeballing estimates of the worker. None of these devices or methods allows the worker to quickly, efficiently and accurately properly position deck planks, while at the same time ensuring that the planks will be secured to the deck structure in this proper position.